Ellie vs Clementine
Cropfist= Description The Walking Dead vs. The Last of Us. Children of the Apocalypse. Those who grew in a harsh environment and adapted. Introduction Wiz: When the zombie apocalypse inevitably comes people will have to adapt in order to survive...and some of these people will be children. Boomstick: Like Clementine, the pint-sized survivor. Wiz: and Ellie, the...last of them. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Clementine Wiz: It was a day like no other. It was a day when the dead began rising from their graves and began eating people. They couldn't be stopped. They couldn't be reasoned with. They were the Walking Dead. Boomstick: The days went bye. Wiz: Yeah. The lives of everyone changed that day. Among those lives was 8-year-old Clementine. Being left at home by a babysitter who...didn't last long, Clementine was adopted by Lee Everett. Boomstick: Lee tried to shelter her for a while but eventually realized that if you want to survive, you've gotta kick ass. He trained to shoot a gun, run away, and the most important lesson of all: haircuts. Wiz: Although Clementine's marksmanship is admirable, her small size prevents her from using larger rifles effectively. To make up for this, she's very agile and able to squeeze through small space her enemies cannot. Boomstick: So her greatest technique is hiding? Wiz: Not quite, you see, although Clementine's combat skills are questionable her greatest asset is her sway over others. Boomstick: Clem seems to be able to talk people into doing whatever she wants. Kinda like a tiny version of my ex-wife! Wiz: Also, despite her age, Clementine has a very hardened psyche. Boomstick: She's shot her adoptive father in the face when he was bitten, witnessed a man being hit in the face with a crowbar until there was nothing left, been kidnapped and shot her kidnapper in the head, and witnessed the deaths of so, SO many people she knew! Though we've left out the greatest atrocity she's ever committed: she killed a dog! Clementine, you monster! Wiz: There's no doubt about it. Clementine is a survivor, and one that will continue her fight far into the future. Ellie TO BE CONTINUED I PROMISE Category:Cropfist Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:The Walking Dead vs The Last of Us themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles |-|Bob6114= What-if Death Battle Clementine vs. Ellie.jpg|Venage237 Clem VS Ellie.JPG|Scythe watch Description Two were young girls, when a apocalypse started, they were raised by father figure then they grown up. Which one will not survive? Interlude Wiz: Zombies Apocalypse, adults surviving the apocalypse, and taking care of their kids. Boomstick: Some kids can survive too! Being taught by father figures, how to use guns, and everything! Wiz: Ellie, the immune girl from the Last of Us. Boomstick: And Clementine, the tough survivor in The Walking Dead. She also is Mother or Sister figure for AJ! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Ellie Wiz: Ellie... With unknown last name was born and raised during the Apocalypse. Boomstick: People was doomed when the Zombie Apocalypse happens. Wiz: Ellie's mother died and left her with Marlene, unfortunately when Ellie was 13, Marlene would not see her again. Wiz: But she met a man named Joel, who lost her daughter in like day 1. Boomstick: Oh, that's sad. Wiz: Ellie got a relationship with Riley and-- Boomstick: Ooh, she's lesbian! Sorry. Wiz: Ellie is also immune to the infection virus. Boomstick: She also has her weapons of choices, Bow/Arrows, Personal Pistol (Beretta 71), Hunting Rifle (Winchester Model 70), Shotgun (Pump-Action Mossberg 500AT), Pipe, Hammer, Matchete, Switchblade and umm, multiple types of throwable? Oh and she also likes Beretta 71 Handgun which holds up like to 20 rounds and weighs 17 ounces. Wiz: She also got a Smoke Bombs, Molotov Cocktail and Nail Bombs. Boomstick: And she can't swim, so that means she can join Sonic the Hedgehog's club? Wiz: She is a quick learner but she may not be strong even at her 19. Boomstick: You're not so sure Wiz, The Last of Us 2 didn't even come out yet. Wiz: Maybe you're right. Boomstick: She once lifted Joel onto back of a horse, rode it to a mall then back to an abandoned house! Wiz: She can even beat grown adults alone, she is a good survival instinct but she is lack of Hand to Hand training and also she is fear of being alone. Boomstick: Yeah, she suffers from monophobia. Wiz: Ellie was strong enough to use human as a meat-shield, she good at being stealthy, and she got skills too. Boomstick: Ellie is also smart too! Wiz: Though she can be weak, she is kind of a badass. Boomstick: She may not be perfect survivor, however she's been trained and she is ready to take on the Apocalypse. David: You are making it very difficult to keep you alive. What am I supposed to tell the others now? Ellie: Ellie. David: What? Ellie: Tell them that... Ellie is the little girl who broke your f*cking finger! Clementine Wiz: When the walkers took over, young Clementine was hiding in her treehouse. Boomstick: Yup, that Treehouse kept her alive! She was hiding in there until Lee Everett rescued her! Wiz: Her parents was out of town, they went to Savannah so Clementine stays with her babysitter Sandra. Boomstick: Yeah, Sandra was later bit by a walker... And then when Lee entered Clementine's house, Zombie-- I mean Walker Sandra tries to kill Lee but good thing Clementine gives the hammer to Lee. Wiz: Lee and Clementine went out of house, defending on your choice if you choose to leave before it gets dark or wait until dark. Boomstick: Then they went out and met Hershel Greene's son Shawn Greene, and Hershel was actually in that game! Wiz: So Lee and Clementine met few people in Hershel's barn. Boomstick: Yup, that when they met our man Kenny! Wiz: And then when Shawn dies, Hershel was pretty pissed and blaming their people. He thinks Kenny is responsible for Shawn's dead. Boomstick: Hershel kicked their people out, hell I wouldn't blame him though. Wiz: They ran to Drugstore with different people, the argument came when Larry thought Kenny's son was bit. Boomstick: Turned out he wasn't bit. Wiz: Later on, they ran away and stays in Travelier Motel. Boomstick: And they work and survive as a group! Until something didn't go well... Wiz: They were attacked by Bandits and St. John's, and lost some people... Boomstick: Losing Larry was... Heh, won't tell. Wiz: Larry's daughter Lilly was pissed that she lost her father, so she then shot the person who Lee have saved at Drugstore. Boomstick: Poor Carley or Doug. Wiz: When Kenny's family dies, Kenny and the other survivors took a train. Boomstick: And that's when Lee teaches Clementine how to shoot gun and survive! And he cutting her hair of course, Chuck's idea. Wiz: It was a good idea so she won't get her hair grab by a walkers. Boomstick: And now that Clementine's hair is short, she is surviving! Wiz: Turns out that Clementine was missing, Lee and his groups trying to find her. Boomstick: And... Lee was bit... When Lee kills the bastard who took Clementine, Well... Clementine had a rough day. Wiz: After she saw her undead parents, she was forced to either shoot dying Lee or leave him to turn. Boomstick: Who the hell would pick to leave Lee turn? Wiz: She was with Omid and Christa for a year until they were dead. Boomstick: But Wiz we are not sure if Christa is dead or not. Wiz: True, however Clementine wasn't innocent anymore, she was ready to defend herself. Boomstick: She survived being drown in a river and ice of a frozen lake, impressive. Wiz: And she survived being shot by-- Boomstick: Some Russian kid I don't want to hear about. Wiz: Alright... After she got shot, Kenny and Jane had a fight. Boomstick: Clementine has to choose if she can shoot Kenny or let him kill Jane... Easy choice, Jane will dies. Wiz: After the years she was with baby AJ, New Frontier took AJ away from Clementine. Boomstick: Clementine is a very skilled survivor! She can literally stitch her own arm, well she was bit by a dog so... She can also outrun full grown Walkers. Wiz: Clementine met Javier Garcia and his family, Clementine stays with them and hoping to find AJ. Until Clementine rescued AJ after her years of searching. Boomstick: Yeah, I heard Clementine just freaking killed Eddie, from the 400 days. Wiz: Yeah I know... Anyway Clementine thinks it's not safe to go back to Richmond because that whole area is a war zone. Boomstick: Aw. Wiz: For now, Clementine is taking care of AJ. Boomstick: I swear this kid is a badass one. Although he killed like two or three people. Wiz: Clementine found a place to stay, the Ericson's Boarding School. Her new home. The place where she will have possible boyfriend, girlfriend or none depends on your choices. Boomstick: They had a new possibly final enemy which Lilly was the part of that group! The Delta, the group of Raider. Wiz: the new enemy Raider were fighting against another community and involved in a huge war, they were fighting against Richmond to the east coast. Boomstick: When will we see Javi again? Wiz: After losing Mitch, Clementine and her group went to the ship, got captured all thanks to Minerva. Boomstick: Minerva is a psychopath, she killed her own twin sister Sophie. Wiz: Clementine went fighting Lilly and surprisingly won thanks to AJ, depends on your choice AJ could either shoot Lilly or spare her. Boomstick: Look like AJ shot the exact spot where Lilly used to shoot Carley, oof. Karma. Wiz: Clementine survived a explosion, boat was destroyed. Boomstick: Turn out the final boss was Minerva, she was bitten multiple times and still fighting, oof. Wiz: Minerva nearly cut Clementine's leg off with a axe which Clementine survives that. Boomstick: Damn Minerva got Tenn or Louis/Violet killed. Wiz: And Clementine got... Bitten. Boomstick: Noooo. Wiz: Like Lee, Clementine either has to tell AJ to shoot her or leave her. But turn out AJ would cut Clementine no matter what choice you pick. Boomstick: Oof... Wiz: Stop saying oof, anyway AJ continues to live in the school but there was something that'll shock everyone... Clementine lives no matter what, she got her leg cut now she has crutches. Boomstick: Woohoo! But wait, will she have like robot leg? Wiz: In this battle, she will. Though we never see her having robot leg because that was the final episode of final season of the Walking Dead. Boomstick: This has been the longest analyzes we ever has. Clementine: I am still. NOT. Bitten. I never was. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Clementine was out to start hunting by herself, she went to near train station to get some food. She only found canned foods. Clementine: Gotcha. Clementine bow down to reach the Canned Foods but someone did the same, both girls got jumped and pull out their bows. Clementine: Who are you? Ellie: I could asked you the same thing. Clementine: Well who ARE you? Ellie: Ellie, I was looking for the food. Like all of the food. Clementine: Clementine, and we could share, cause I really need the foods now. Ellie: I don't think I could trust you Clementine, turn around and walk away if you want to live. Clementine: Fine then. Clementine kicks Ellie's knee and before attempting to shoot Ellie, Ellie kicks Clem's bow away. Ellie then pull out a crowbar and hit Clementine's stomach, Clementine groans and headbutts Ellie. Clementine charges at Ellie, Ellie dodges her attacking and kick her. Clementine tries to stab Ellie with a knife but Ellie punches Clementine multiple times and she then knee Clementine's stomach. Clementine: Ugh! You are so tough aren't you? Ellie punch Clementine and throw her, Clementine gets up with a gun. Clementine: Alright, give up or I'll have to shoot you. Ellie throw a crowbar at Clem's hand, Ellie kick and punches Clementine. Clementine blocks and kicks Ellie's knee, Clementine then punch Ellie straight in the face. Clementine grab a crowbar and hits Ellie with it until Ellie kick Clementine's stomach, Clementine grabs Ellie's hair and hits Ellie's fave with a crowbar. Ellie's nose was bleeding a little. Ellie: Impressive. Clementine: Indeed. Clementine charges at Ellie, Ellie dodges and tries to catch Clementine's hair but didn't work. Clementine punch Ellie and push her outside of Train situation area. Clementine: I've noticed you trying to copy my moves. Clementine knees Ellie in the face, and Ellie kicks Clementine in the stomach, Clementine grab a crowbar and hit Ellie with it. Ellie tries to grab a gun but Clementine stomps Ellie's hand, Ellie yells and Clementine kicks Ellie in the face. Ellie push Clementine off of her, Ellie grab a gun and shot Clementine's shoulder. Ellie: Don't make me shoot you again, understand me?! Turn around, otherwise I'll have to shoot you. Clementine pull out a gun and she shot Ellie's shoulders, Ellie's gun was dropped. Clementine: Karma, wasn't it? Now tell me, do you have a group? Ellie: None of your business. Clementine: Fine, you giving me no choice but to--''' The Walkers were coming. Clementine: '''Crap. Ellie went and tries to disarm Clementine, Clementine headbutts Ellie and she pushes Ellie toward Walkers. One of the Walkers bit her and Ellie grab a knife, stabbing Walkers' head. Clementine: Now, you are going to turn any minutes. Ellie: Heh, I'm immune. Clementine: Wait, WHAT?! Ellie charges at Clementine, she tackles Clementine and she punches her until Clementine blocks one. Clementine punch Ellie's belly and pushes her off, more Walkers were coming. Clementine: Gotta run. Clementine was running away, Ellie chase her down. Clementine's deadline was the river, she turn around and saw Ellie. Clementine: Did you just chase me down? Ellie: Not important. Both combatants pull out their guns, staring at each other. Clementine: I'm getting tired of this. Ellie shot Clementine's rib before Clementine could shoot, Clementine fell down the knee, Ellie pulled the trigger and there was no bullet left. Clementine turn around and saw gun was gone, was thrown in a river, Clementine only have a knife. Clementine pull out a knife and stabs Ellie's knee, Clementine then throw her in a river, Ellie couldn't swim and she was hit by a giant rock. Her head bleeds out and she was still floating away, she was dead. Clementine gets up and sighs. Clementine: Psycho. The Walkers was coming, and Clementine ran away. =Poll= Who will win? Ellie Clementine Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: That was great! Wiz: Ellie only has Strength, Arsenal and Experience Advantages while Clementine has all of Advantages including Durability. Boomstick: About Strength, Ellie can lift sick Joel and also was strong enough to use human as a meat-shield. Wiz: Sure Clementine did lift Walkers off of her but she lift the wound AJ but not that long, AJ was basically like 5 year old. Boomstick: For a Speed, I believe Clementine takes it because she been outrunning walkers so many times, she didn't get tired running away from two raiders! Wiz: In term of Durability, Clementine has survived the explosions and she was thrown. Boomstick: Damn, that could have break her back! Wiz: Could have, also in term of Arsenal, Ellie takes it. She has more weapons than Clementine does, like Smoke Bombs and pretty much everything. Boomstick: Clementine also has Intelligence and Versatility Advantages, this match was pretty close! Wiz: Overall, Clementine is good at Combat and being Stealthy. Ellie is lack at Hand to Hand. Advantages: Clementine winner * Faster * Durable * Smarter * Versatility * Stealthy Disadvantages: Ellie loser * Stronger * More Weaponry * Stealthy * Experience * Lacks of Hand to Hand Combat Boomstick: Ellie has inevitably last of a less chance against a Clementine. Wiz: Er... The winner is Clementine! Category:Bob6114 Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 2